Sometimes Life Can Surprise You
by fall like rain
Summary: Buffy is a senior in high school. Spike is a freshman in college. They meet one day and sparks fly. What happens when they find themselves alone in a broken down elevator? You’ll have to read to find out. evil grin
1. Just An Ordinary Day, And Then

A/N I was sitting in History class one day when my muse decided to hit me in head with her new favorite weapon saying, "Damn it write something!"…So I did. Enjoy.

Sometimes Life Can Surprise You

Buffy is a senior in high school. Spike is a freshman in college. They meet one day and sparks fly. What happens when they find themselves alone in a broken down elevator? You'll have to read to find out. -evil grin-

* * *

Chapter 1- Just An Ordinary Day, And Then…

He walked into the room and my mouth dropped. There in front of me talking to the teacher was the most gorgeous guy I ever laid my eyes upon.

He wasn't too tall, but lean and muscled. Punked out to the extreme with tight ripped jeans, a Sex Pistols t-shirt, black eyeliner, cheekbones to die for, excess jewelry and chains and safety pins, with a long black leather duster to complete the look. But the features that shown out the most were his blinding platinum blonde hair that was in a very 80s rock Billy Idol-like style and his blue eyes that glowed like twin pieces of chipped crystaled ice.

Suffice to say I was officially panting and drooling all over myself by the time I was done thoroughly checking him out from head to toe. So were the other girls in the class.

My class has nine people in it. That's it. Five of them were girls.

"Damn! He's one _nice_ piece of salty goodness!"

That's Faith. She's a good friend of mine. And really no where hear as slutty as the rumors say. The mousy looking one next to her is Amy. She's quiet and kind of alone most of the time. Although her eyes lit up when she saw the Mystery-Hot-Boy she would never have the guts to say something out loud. The other two are Willow and Anya. Willow is a sweet redheaded genius. And Anya is a very blunt, sex obsessed brunette who is always there when you need her.

The boys in the class are Angel, Xander, Andrew, and Gunn. I would describe them but they just wouldn't even begin to compare to Mr. Punk Hottie.

"Hello, Mrs. Calendar."

Oh My God. English accent. English accent!

"Oh, hello William. What a nice surprise."

"Haha, yeah. And actually it's Spike now," he replied with a smile.

"Spike, huh? Well that's certainly one I haven't heard before."

So…Spike. Now I have a name (and an accent!) to match to the uber-sexy blonde that's talking to Mrs. Calendar.

"Oh, of course Will-uh, Spike. But the principal's office is in a different room now. Here why don't I ask one of the students to show you."

By now Spike and Mrs. Calendar had the attention of the entire female population of the class (all five of us) and every girls hand shot up in the air when the teacher asked for a volunteer, even Amy's.

"Ah, Buffy! You're done your essay. Could you show Spike where the principal's office is?"

"…Uh, y-yeah? I mean yes, of course!"

"Great."

Oh boy.

* * *

Please Review! 


	2. Things Get Interesting

A/N Sorry for the long wait. Here's the second chapter. Spike POV.

* * *

Chapter Two- Things Get Interesting

After walking into the classroom, I couldn't help but notice how all the girls eyes were glued to my body. There were five of them.

This one sexy-as-hell brunette was giving me bedroom eyes and licking her lips. But it was the cute little blonde that caught my eye. She was adorable with sparkling green eyes and shiny blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore tight black jeans, black boots, and a dark green My Chemical Romance shirt. _Nice. _Her earrings and necklace had pentacles on them and her emerald eyes were heavily outlined in black. To sum it all she was hot.

I had a nice chat with Mrs. Calendar and told her I needed to see my dad about something. She explained that the principle's office was in a different place now.

"…Here why don't I ask one of the students to show you."

Oh, yeah. No problem there. Pick the blonde.

"Ah, Buffy! You're done your essay. Could you show Spike where the principal's office is?"

_Yes. _Buffy, huh? Well this is going to be just…neat.

* * *

It's short I know. But I promise the next chapter will be long and satisfying. (get your mind out of the gutter, that's NOT what I'm talking about…yet ;-) ) Please R&R! 


End file.
